A Cold and a Kiss
by Kyoko0001
Summary: after Grell Gets sick William goes to check in on him. a cute fluffy oneshot.


**just a cute moment requested by tsu-chan. Little bit of WilliamXGrell if you don't like it don't read it.**

**I don't own black butler **

It was the third day that Grell Sutcliff had called in sick to work and William was beyond annoyed. The thought that he was out chasing that obscene demon again made his skin crawl.

Filing the last bit of paperwork William collected his coat and his death scythe before heading for the exit. There was no way that he would allow Grell to get away with this yet again; shluffing of work to go chase a love interest was not expectable. Especially a demon love interest.

Deciding that he would first drop by the notorious redhead apartment in an attempt to save time, he headed opposite of his own loggings. Grell lived in a small apartment about twenty minutes walk away from the office. Twenty minutes William always appreciated when coming up with the wordings for his latest lecture.

Rounding the last corner William wasn't completely surprised to see that the lights to Grell's apartment were all on. Careless.

Making his ways up the stairs the brunet didn't think twice before pushing the door open without knocking, the fact that the door was unlocked didn't surprise him.

The small apartment was much cleaner than he had expected it to be. Aside from a mess of dishes in the sink and a coffee cup half full of something that looked a bit like hot chocolate on the kitchen table, the house was basically presentable.

Grell was curled up on the red leather couch under two comforters pulled tight around him while reading a book. Not seeming all two surprised to see the brunet, the red head threw a pillow at him.

"If you don't want to get sick you better go home."

"Are you really telling me that your so sick that you need had to miss three days of work?" William said sitting in the lazy boy that was adjacent to the couch.

Grell closed the book he was reading and stood up. "Why else would I be home? It's so boring here…"

William couldn't help but notice what the redhead was wearing. Short fuzzy shorts with puppies on them and spaghetti strap pink tank top. He also couldn't ignore how the clothing showcased his long smooth legs or his unmistakably feminine curved waist and hips.

"Will?" the redhead said smiling showing his very sharp pearly whites. "See something you like?"

"I was… distracted…" he said pushing up his glasses with his death scythe, a light blush grazing his cheeks. "You said something?"

"Yeah, want some tea?"

"No. if you're sick you should be in bed."

"Well I was in bed… sort of in bed… but I can't very well sleep without tea."

William stood up grabbing the blankets on the couch he headed down the hallway that led to Grell's room. "Come on." Honestly he was surprised that Grell hadn't died from being sick. The couch was not a bed. An amused grin crossed the eccentric shinigami's face again as he did what he told and fallowed his supervisor.

Reaching the door Grell was a bit surprised to see William making his bed, fixing his pillows and pulling the top sheet into place before spreading both the comforters across the top leaving the corner on the right side pulled back so Grell could climb in.

"I need you on the field. Get in bed and I'll go make tea."

"You're sweet Will…" Grell crawled in bed and covered up, flashing a smile once he had settled in. the thought that William, his stoic supervisor was making him tea brought an odd satisfaction.

William returned with a steaming cup of tea, sitting on the side of the bed he handed it to his underling before taking out a thermometer. "Under your tongue, I don't have time for any games that you may be planning on playing."

Taking a sip before again doing as he was told, Grell waited for the satisfying beep before handing the thermometer back to William.

"101 degrees… how long have you had a fever?"

"Few days… no big deal. So why did you come by?" Grell took another sip of his tea; William had made it dreadfully strong as always.

William pressed the back of his hand to Grell's cheek. "I wanted to make sure that you were not skipping work for anything less than a severe illness that would affect your field performance."

The redhead half glared at him before sneezing, his hair falling into his face.

A rare smile crossed the composed superiors face before he brushed the red hair out of his collueges face. "Sleep."

Grell handed the cup back and pulled the blanket up. "William?" he cooed just before the brunet turned off the light.

"Yes."

"Can I have a kiss good night?"

A deep blush crossed Williams face. "Grell. How many times do I have to tell you that _I_ am your superior. You must treat me as such and stop these games of yours."

"Pretty pretty please! It will help me get better faster! I might even be better tomorrow." The redhead said again sitting up.

Sighing William walked over to his ill subordinate and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his forehead. A crafty Grell turning just in time to cause William to miss, really miss, and kiss him on the lips.

If possible the blush on the brunets cheeks grew to an even darker color then before, as yet another grin crossed Grell's fetchers.

"Night William!" he chimed. The brunet spoke no words as he left the room turning off the light. Gathering his things for the second time that day he left the apartment in a hast.

Grell settled back into bed quite pleased with himself before drifting off into a dream filled wonderland.

**If it's not too much trouble tell me how I did and point put any mistakes I made! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
